


greetings

by spreadthighs



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spreadthighs/pseuds/spreadthighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toto meets Nico for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	greetings

The music is loud and the beat is obnoxious and Toto thinks that he is too old for this.

(He is not, really, but he tells himself that he is because he cannot quite understand how and where he should be arranging his limbs in some semblance of a dance, unlike the throng of people currently swaying to the rhythm)

So instead he sits at the bar, nursing his glass of whisky. It is not as if he is trying not to stand out too much, nor is it as if he is trying to shrink into himself. Just that there is a time and place for certain things, and a company party is certainly not the place for him to let go.

Someone slides into the seat next to his, and Toto really, _really_ shouldn't be looking up. But he does, turns his head to look at the person and oh, it is none other than Williams' ~~blonde beauty~~ star driver, Nico Rosberg, who's looking down at him with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eye.

'Hello,' Nico says, in German. Toto looks at him uneasily, not quite sure how to react, and Nico's smile grows wider. He leans against the countertop, cupping his neck as he looks at Toto. 'I don't think we've met before,' he says, licking his lips. He drags his tongue across his lower lip, slowly, _deliberately_.

Toto swallows hard. 'I've seen you,' he says, and it comes out sounding like he had only found his voice after years of searching. By then the bartender has returned with a bottle of champagne for Nico.

Nico takes the champagne, flashing the bartender a grin before getting off the chair. 'I know,' he says. He reaches for Toto, just a light touch on Toto's thigh, and then he is off, disappearing into the crowd.  



End file.
